<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Glove Fic by finniscool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751369">The Glove Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/finniscool/pseuds/finniscool'>finniscool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DNF, Foreskin Play, Hot, Hot Sex, M/M, Sexy, Small Penis, Smut, Smutty, dream not found - Freeform, dreamnotfound, foreskin, hawt, ho0t, scissors, segcy, seggsy, smuyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/finniscool/pseuds/finniscool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Glove Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Dream also known as Clay, moves in with his husband of 69 years. Their house is spacious and grand, which is expected of past-streamers. The old couple was having a nice anniversary dinner, and this is what happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure?" George grumbles as his soulmate leads him the the bedroom, "We're old and our bones aren't used to boning as they used to be."</p>
<p>"Its alright, we'll make due" Dream also known as Clay responded. </p>
<p>The two made it to their waterbed, which jiggled around as their creaking bodies climbed on. Both of the two were about as horny as a stray cat in heat. </p>
<p>"Dream also known as Clay, I have a question" Georgenotfound asked,</p>
<p>"Yes george my beloved?" Dream also known as Clay asked.</p>
<p>"Can i make a fingerless glove out of your wrinkly foreskin" Georgenotfound cooed</p>
<p>"Yes my beloved, you may" Dream also known as Clay sighed back.</p>
<p>George wobbled off of the waterbed, and made his way to the scissors he just so happened to have in his dresser. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scissors in hand, he cut off Dream, also known as Clay's foreskin. Stretchy and very wrinkly foreskin in hand, he crafted it into a sexy fingerless glove.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that's it. they also had very loud seggs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>fuck ass shit fuck ass damn fuck ass shit fuck ass damn fuck ass shit fuck ass damn fuck ass shit fuck ass damn fuck ass shit fuck ass damn fuck ass shit fuck ass damn fuck ass shit fuck ass damn </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>